New School Crush
by CoriJ
Summary: Berwald moves to a new school and his mother dies in a horrible accident. What will he do when he is kicked out of his house by his father. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.
1. Here comes the Pain Train

Well, here I am, my first day to a new school, I'm worried that this won't go well and I won't have many friends; I mean no one talked to me at my old school, so what makes this different. I finally got into a prestigious school, and I'm already doubting myself if I should even go. I don't want the same thing to happen again. My dad's only goal for me is too get out of his precious house, whilst my mother wishes I would get at least one friend and maybe make a better path for myself.

After what happened last year I'm not sure that I will be able to even talk to anyone. High school has to be different. Maybe I'll just try being a different person. It's not like my general façade scared anyone. Actually scratch that, I did scare people, I know I do, it's something that I have always done, I'm surprised that my parents hadn't left me at the hospital. I'm just happy that they try and make small conversation with me. Even if they don't talk to me often it's nice to have someone try.

My first class is History 101. I'm pretty good at History I just don't like all of the group projects to go with it. Maybe if I sit in the back no one would question me and I could work by myself. UHG. I just hope that no one wants to talk to me today.

As I'm greeted with the smell of freshly sharpened pencils and floor wax I take a seat in the very back, I'm hoping that it isn't a large class; turns out that it wasn't. None of my classes are really large. There is around 10 people in a class... I've never been in such a small class before, I'm not complaining but it's really just weird to be in such a small class. No one really seems to mind though.

After History there was shop. My favorite class, and who was there? None other that the most amazing person I have ever laid eyes on. He has purple eyes, how... intriguing. He has an amazing physique. I can't get over him. The one thing that I am hoping is that he doesn't come over to me. I can't scare him, so tender and perfect, he just looks so... so... innocent, yes that is the word. He's like a kitten, fragile and sweet.

He did sit at my table, only because there wasn't any room at any of the other tables. I didn't try to scare him away, but when he asked me what my name was I couldn't bring myself to say it, I did manage to utter out a "S've" Why did I say that? I can't believe that I said it. What is wrong with me. I can't even utter a single word? No wonder I am not able to get friends. He did run though... just a small yelp, maybe I will get a friend during the duration of high school.

I can't be that creepy there is a guy named Ivan in my Algebra class and he's pretty terrifying... I'm not sure what his problem is but I do know that he is pretty creepy.

Finally the day is over, as I'm walking home I see that kid. I wish I knew his name, maybe he'll talk to me soon. I blew my chances of making friends, not talking, glaring. Maybe if I smile more.

I smiled and there is was the scream of that boy. Now I remember why I don't smile at people... The same reaction every time. Might as well just move on, I can't really be stuck on one more person that thinks I'm the most terrifying thing ever. Hopefully mom will tell me where dad is. He had a business trip today and had to go back to Sweden for a week.

As I walked into the house it had a heavy feeling. "Mom? 'ou here?" This is strange... I wonder where she could be. "M'm!" I ran outside the car wasn't in the usual place. She must have gone out. I bet she is just went out to get groceries or something along those lines. Might as well do some homework while I wait.

A few hours have passed, Shouldn't mom be home by now? Where else could she have gone? She doesn't have a phone so I can't call her and I dad is on a plane and can't call until he lands and is at his hotel in Sweden. I swear, if she isn't home within the next 30 minutes I will go out and find her.

I took a shower and waited for the time to pass, 30 minutes came and went. Time to go out and look for her. I grabbed my coat and ran outside, I decided to check at the store, I ran as fast as I could and I finally made it, there was a police scene near the exit of the parking lot I decided to go over and check it out. Surely couldn't be mom.

As I got closer I noticed that it was the same model car and everything... It couldn't be her, it couldn't. It was. I can't believe it. How could this have happened. What am I supposed to do? Who should I call? I don't have anyone to talk to. My dad doesn't even like me and all of my other family wouldn't know what to do.

I guess I should walk, I need to get my mind off of things I can't believe that this would even happen. I decided to go to the park and I started to cry. I couldn't dare hold my tears in, I ran 2 miles to the park away from the crash and now I'm crying, this day couldn't possibly get any worst. But then it hit me, not an it really a he more like it. I ran face first into some random kid.

"S'rry" I said without thinking.

"It's no problem! Are you okay?"

"Y-y'ah, 'm fine."

I got up to leave, I can't talk to people regularly how could I now. I walked away slowly and left him in shock. I hope that I didn't hurt him, it seemed that I was much bigger than he was. At least today was Friday and school wasn't in session tomorrow.

I slowly walked home and didn't know what to do, when I got there I made some coffee and I sat on the couch. Here I could sob and no one would hear, I wouldn't run into anyone and no one would ask me what's wrong.

I decided to go to bed, maybe this will all be a dream in the morning, maybe it wasn't even mom. I hope not, I don't think I could live in a world without the one person that was nice to me. My thoughts made me drift off into a deep sleep...

I was awoken to the doorbell, who could it be at this ungodly hour. I put my glasses on and got up to answer the door, then it hit me, last night mom, hopefully she had just gotten locked out again... I opened the door...

"H'llo?"

"Hi, are you Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna?"

"Y's, and you 're?"

"I'm Kevin, with the police department, I'm sorry to inform you but your mother was in an accident last night and unfortunately she didn't make it."

"WH'T?" I couldn't believe this has actually happened. What, why, how?

"Your mother was killed last night in a car wreck. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

The police officer left and I wracked my thoughts together, first things first, I need to tell dad, I called his cell phone and no pick up. If he knew it was me he wouldn't pick up, I needed to talk to someone. But I don't have any friends, and now the one person who did talk to me is dead. I left, I needed to get out of this house, I don[t know what I would do now that mom is gone. I decided to go back out to the park and try to figure out what to do.

As I arrived at the park I found a secluded bench and sat there, I needed to wrack my thoughts I needed to figure out what happened. Was there any chance this could be a terrible nightmare? No, no chance, what happened, happened I can't change it and now I don't know what to do. As I sat I heard a quiet voice.

"Excuse me, my name is Tino, you ran into me last night, we sit next to each other in shop class..."

Great, it was him, at least I know his name now.

"I saw you on the news... I'm sorry about your mom. I know it's probably hard on you but I'm here if you ever would like to talk."

I couldn't though, even if I wanted to, why burden someone else with that thought. I tried smiling again, this time it was different, he didn't run away from me when I smiled, he just smiled right back at me. That's what it felt like, to have a friend?

"Would you like to go get some cocoa or something? There's this awesome spot that Alfred told me about and if you wanted to hang out maybe get your mind off of things we could go there. If not that's okay too."

"S're" I need to make at least one friend if it's the last thing that I do. It's what mom would have wanted me to do. I can't let her down now.

As we headed to the Mystery Diner we saw my face on TV. There I was my picture next to my moms, I don't know why they would put me on there but they did and now everyone in the town knows that it was my mom who was dead. Well great, there is nothing that I can do now.

We walked into the diner, the lights were dim and it smelled like a waterfall. Tino and I got a seat and ordered our drinks. Hot cocoa and coffee, black. When Francis, our waiter came back, Tino ordered a slice of their home-made triple chocolate cake with hot fudge icing, decorated with graded chocolate and light powdered sugar on top. That must be the most chocolate I have ever seen on one plate. I will however take note that Tino loves his sweets.

We sat and talked... Well, he talked mostly, I listened and nodded here and there, he seemed to be okay with it, I'm glad that he hadn't ran off yet. The weird thing is he tried to get to know me before he asked any personal questions about mom.

"So, where are you from?" Tino said as shoveling another bite down his throat.

"Sw'd'n. M' dad's 'n a b'sn'ss trip, he d'sn't know 'bout mom. Wh're y'u from?"

"Finland! So, you're living by yourself? Why don't you come over and stay at my place for a little bit. My mom is there and she won't mind at all if you stay with me until your dad gets back.

"I c'ldn't"

"Sure you can! I can call her to ask her if you want me too. Then we can head to your house and get whatever you need and take it to my place. How does that sound?"

I'm not sure how it sounds... I've never been invited anywhere before, I've never stayed the night at anyones' house before either. "S're" I finally blurted out.

We paid our bill then we went back to my place where I checked the mailbox before leaving, a letter from dad? What could it be?

_Berwald, I heard about mom and I'm sorry, but I'm not going home for the net few weeks, things in Sweden are a lot more advanced than I was hoping. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks, sorry about mom, she didn't want to have a funeral so she was cremated. It's for the better you see. She doesn't want people making a big fuss out of her death, she wanted everyone to be happy. You still being sad about he death is just putting her in misery... Well, that's all I have to say._

_ -Dad_

What? How could this be? My own dad saying that me grieving is making mom sad. How could he even... No, this is terrible, I guess that I have to stay at Tino's house for a few weeks... I hope that he doesn't get scared in the middle... Then I'd have to live by myself in an old house in the middle of the street.

"What was that?" Tino said as he pointed to the note.

"M' dad's g'nna be away fr'm home f'r a few w'ks."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder? Why? "My dad walked out on us. He said that we was going to the store then he never really came back." Tino started to tear up. Slowly I reached out my arm and put it around him. Why did I have to be so awkward?

"T-thanks, Berwald." Tino smiled slightly.

Why did he have to be so cute? I can't even fathom how he isn't afraid of me. It's just so strange.

We walked to my house then so I could gather all of my items and move in with Tino. I got my laptop and clothes, we're going to get the truck, to move my bed in, later. I wonder what his mom is like? I hope she doesn't ask me to many questions.

When we got to the house it was really nice, it seemed like a happy house, no worries, just love. I feel accepted here. What a strange feeling. Tino and I went into his room, to unpack a few of my things. It. Was. A. Mess. I mean, it's not like I mind or anything but I wasn't expecting this.

"I'm sorry about the mess... It's just I was in a fight recently with my ex and he trashed my room after school before I got home a couple days ago."

"'m sorry, I didn't m'n to..."

"Oh! No! You're fine! I'm fine to, he was shallow and inconsiderate... You're not going to hate me now are you?"

I have no idea what he's talking about... I just stood there with a confused look on my face. Hopefully he is going to clarify for me.

"I'm gay, I hope you don't think that this is terrible and you can't be my friend anymore."

I tried to smile in a friendly way but it just turned out creepy. I better not say anything. I really don't want to risk this friendship by making him think that I'm a homophobic jerk like my dad... If only someone knew...

Tino smiled, he suggested that we go downstairs and wait for his mom to come back, so it's what we did. She got back around. 10 pm, so we had already eaten and we were ready to get my bed so I can finally sleep. It has been a very long day. I don't think it could get any longer.

When we got to the house there was a package on the doorstep with my name on it, not thinking anything of it I grabbed it off of the step and brought it with me; along with my bed and blankets of course.

We arrived back at Tino's house around 11, so we weren't gone too, too long. His mom had already cleaned his room and made us cocoa. We brought my bed up to his room and there was a few things left out for me. I can't help but to think that this is what having someone feels like.

Tino's room was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. He has a big screen TV and a ton of movies and video games. We did end up watching a few movies before finally falling asleep. I guess this is what a slumber party is really like. I've never been to one, and I don't see why I would have ever been invited. I never made friends, every time I tried they screamed and ran away.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and the running of shower water. I got up and stretched as the water turned off and I heard Tino singing some song in what I guess to be Finnish. He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with some sweatpants on.

"You can use the shower if you'd like, I'm going to finish up getting ready then we can go downstairs for breakfast. There are towels in the cabinet and soap in the shower. Use whatever you would like." I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Warm water, finally to wash away what felt like an eternity. I started thinking

I'm just glad my dad doesn't know yet. How should I tell him, or should I even tell him. He'd completely disown me if he found out and I wouldn't have a place to go. Unless Tino would let me live with him until school got out which I highly doubt. Maybe I should just wait until the time is right.

I got out of the shower and put on my jeans and an old long sleeved shirt. I walked out to find Tino sitting at the end of his bed looking outside the window. He turned around and we went downstairs to get some food. His mom is the best cook ever. She made home made Pannkakor and strong black coffee. What an amazing breakfast. I don't think I've eaten Pannkakor since I've moved from Sweden.

As we finished up breakfast we went upstairs to get a few things and go to the library to study. I grabbed my book bag and the package fell out. I forgot all about it... I guess I'll open it a little later.

When we got to the library we took a spot near the back and got out our computers. We had a history project to do and we were paired up together. We opened AIM and decided to talk that way.

FinTino has logged on.

Berwald has logged on.

FinTino: What an old fashioned way to talk to people! This is so crazy!

Berwald: Ja, I know right?

FinTino: I had a question...

Berwald: Ja? What is it?

FinTino: Are you okay with me being gay?

Berwald: Ja! I am, are you okay with me not wanting to talk ever because I can't do it very well?

FinTino: Of course I'm fine with it. I don't care. Have you had any recent relationships?

Berwald: Nej, I've always been single, I've never had the chance to talk to anyone to know if they even find me a little interesting, let alone date.

FinTino: Well... If you're not busy... I was thinking that maybe... If you want to. we could...

FinTino: CRAP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT!

FinTino: UHHHHHHHGGG.

Berwald: You want to go out? On a date?

FinTino: Yes... That sounds bad, never mind, forget I said anything.

Berwald: Nej, I'll go out with you. Where would you like to go?

FinTino: How about to eat then catch that new movie.

Berwald: I've never been to a movie... In a theater that is... What is it like? Or even out to eat for that matter..

FinTino: What? You've never been out? We have a lot of work to do. We will go out on Saturday. Okay? Until then I will be getting you ready for your first date.

Berwald: ... Okay?

FinTino has logged off.

Berwald has logged off.

Then it hit me, I was going on a date, my first date with a boy. What would dad think. He would kill me. I don't think that I could tell him. I mean, I have feelings for Tino and I would love to date him; I can't wait for our date; but dad can't know about this.

Tino smiled and extended his hand out to me. What do I do, what do I do. I slowly grabbed his hand, seeing if it was okay, and he intertwined our fingers. How does he not care what people think. I don't think that many people would find this socially acceptable.

But we did it anyways, we walked back to Tino's house hand in hand and we continued that way. Tino's mom wasn't home but it wasn't that unusual for her to not be at home. We walked up to his room and then I started getting my lessons. I had one week to get ready for "the date of a lifetime" as Tino put it. This was sure not going to be a night to forget.

I learnt how to eat in public to how to act in a movie theater. We were going to see a romantic comedy that Tino said was... "Very stupid and easy to keep interest in." I hope that this date doesn't go wrong, I want to impress him that I do have what it takes to be a good boyfriend.

We went to school like any other day, we weren't officially dating. Not yet anyways. I'm going to ask him to go steady with me after our date. If he says yes, then good. But what if he says no...

The thought of him saying no reeled in my head all day, but when we got home everything had vanished. A new lesson of going on dates has commenced right after homework. Now I am learning the art of not putting too much attention on them because they don't want to attract the attention of others away from their own date night.

I went to bed sometime during that last lesson. I can't remember what happened really, all I know is that somehow it's already Saturday and I was already dressed for the date. Tino had to finish up a project for his science class with Alfred and Arthur, the schools favorite 'couple who doesn't know they are perfect for each other'.

I went down to the florist and got a simple bouquet, it had yellow daffodils mixed with a few pink daises and some baby's breath. It was beautiful, for the beautiful young man he was going on a date with. Hopefully the flowers won't be too much. Maybe I should just leave them at home in a vase and he can admire them there... I hope that Tino doesn't find this creepy. I really do want him to like me.

When I got back to the house I set the flowers in a vase and waited for Tino to get there. I waited for what seemed like ever. I hope he isn't dead what if he is dead this can't be happening. I need him, her can't die. It was about 20 minuets later when I finally saw him arrive. A wave of relief went through me. I must have been overreacting and now my precious little Tino was home, safe.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to help Arthur with Alfred's part of the project." Tino walked into the kitchen and he saw the flowers. His face was glowing with excitement. "Awwh, Ber, you didn't have too", his eyes never moved from the flowers, "They're so pretty!" Tino turned around and there I was standing in the doorway with a slight smile plastered to my face. I was so please that Tino liked the gift I picked out for him.

" I'm gl'd you like 'em." Tino smiled and ran upstairs to change clothes. He was back down in no time, that's when I grabbed his hand and walked him out the door. Dinner first, Tino had made our reservations who knows where. He wouldn't tell me where we were going to be eating for this date.

We arrived at this small little dinner where they served breakfast all day. Breakfast was Tino's favorite meal. We ordered our waffles and pancakes, coffee and cocoa, and a side of fries. This was an amazing meal even if it was really cheap. I guess that he didn't really make reservations. He just said it to freak me out. Oh Tino...

I watched him as he shoveled bite after bite into his mouth, he was just so... cute. I didn't even notice that I was eating while looking off into space; who knew that just one Finnish boy could have such an effect on one person.

We finished our food and I paid the bill and the tip while Tino went to the bathroom to get some of the syrup off of his hands. I was noticed that a lot of people were staring at me. I have no idea what I did; quickly and stealthily I check to see if my fly is down, it isn't. I don't know what they are looking at me. It was just then that Tino arrived from the bathroom, freshly washed hands and a faint pink on his cheeks, most likely from embarrassment to the nth degree.

The movie theater wasn't that far away and only took a short walk. We still had time until the movie was going to start when we decided to buy our tickets and drinks.

Well, drink, Tino decided that he was going to pay for the concessions if I like it or not so we got a large cola to share and a small popcorn.

As Tino reached into his wallet to grab the money I had already paid, picked up the food and drink, and started walking towards the theater room that we were in. When we stopped at a table to wait he have me a look.

"Ber, why did you pay? I said that I was going to, you know I do have money right?"

"Ja I do b't I wanted t' m'ke sure that you had a g'd even'n." I stared at Tino. I didn't know what to say or even what facial expression to make.

"It's okay, Ber." Tino scooted closer to me, he laid his head on my shoulder and we sat like that, waiting for the movie before us to get out.

Once we got into the theater we got seats near the back but there was a couple of old ladies behind us. We got comfortable in our seats and waited for the movie to start, we still have 25 minutes until it started and we had plenty of time before the previews to talk.

Tino nuzzled against me and held my hand as I put one arm around him and intertwined our fingers in the hand that he was already holding. That's when I heard it. One of the ladies behind us had said that she is absolutely repulsed by our public displays of affection and she doesn't think that we should be allowed to go out of our house with each other.

I hope Tino didn't hear that, it would put a damper on our first date together. It was a good movie around 2 hours long, like any movie but it was the best two hours that I have ever experienced.

We were walking out of the building when I asked him.  
"T'no, would you go st'dy with m'?" I smiled as I asked him. The ladies who were behind us in the theater were now watching us with there undivided attention.

Tino blushed tomato red. "B-Ber, yes, I will." He smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

I moved his face over for a chaste kiss on the lips, and that's when it hit me. Well, us. The elderly women stared to throw their belongings at us. Apparently they were distressed that we were going to do something outrageous and cause them pain or misfortune. That wasn't the case. I wasn't going to do anything except care of my little Tino.

We walked back to his house hand in hand not caring what anyone thought, Tino seemed to be the happiest in the world, because of me! When we got there his mom was home, she smiled and didn't question us one bit. Did she know we were dating? Did she think we were just really good friends? I don't know but the questions kept running through my head, all night. Then one question I thought of, right before I fell asleep, what was my dad going to say? This can't be good.

The news spread quickly around the school. Two weird boys dating, that was some juicy news, that everyone had to hear about. We continued our days as usual and our nights normal, we never did anything wrong just normal relationship activities I guess. Well, at least that's what Google said was normal.

We'd been dating about a month and a half when my dad got back. He got back later than expected; that wasn't any different than usual, but he wanted to see me when he got back. Tino was staying after at school for a project so I decided to go home and visit my dad, hopefully he wouldn't ask to many questions.

"Son, why isn't your bed here? And why is it so cold?"

"St'ying with a fr'nd."

"Oh really? Have you? What makes you think that you can just forget all of your responsibilities and leave home?"  
"No one was here. I n'ded to leave. Wh't was I supposed to do? J'st stay here and t'ke care of m'self?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you are supposed to do! You need to learn how it is to grow up. I didn't think you had any friends. Who is he or she? Please tell me you aren't staying at a girls house. You can't take a girls virginity until you're married to her."

"Nej, it's a boy. I've b'n staying with him and his mom."

"Have you been going to church?"

"Nej, I haven't h'd the time."

"SON. YOU NEED TO MAKE TIME FOR CHURCH."

"I have s'mthing I need to tell you." It was time, I knew that I would be kicked out and I knew that I couldn't talk to my dad ever again, but I need to tell him so he knows that I am me and I don't care what he thinks. It's best for Tino if my dad knows, his mom knows and she's fine with it. Time to come out of the closet and tell dad.

"Well, what is it son?"

"I'm g..." I trailed off, this is so hard.  
"What?" He looked confused.

"I'm g'y, dad. I like men."

"You fucking piece of shit. Get out of my house!"

"Dad..."

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER ANYMORE, I CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN THIS HOUSE. GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE AT ONCE. I ON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"J-" He cut me off right as I was about to agree.

"Don't even talk to me again." He spit on me as I went inside, holding in tears of being disowned. How can he do this, I didn't think that he'd take it that bad. I was hoping for something to happen like in the movies; where they tell there parents and the parents are fine with it. No, that isn't going to happen to me. I'm being kicked out of my house, disowned and now I can never see my father again. It sure is good to have him home.

As I finished packing all of my things I headed out the door and took one last glance inside, that was the last I'll ever see of that small old house. As I was walking back to Tino's I started crying. I couldn't help it. My mom was the last person in the house with me; and dad just walks in and ruins everything. Every last happy memory gone. I can't even think about it. How would mom feel if she knew that dad kicked me out. How could she have even married him?

I need to stop crying before I get to Tino's. I quickly pulled myself together and walked into the house to be greeted by an ever so anxious Tino.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" He gave me a hug then grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs. When we got into his room he shut the door sat me on his bed and asked me, "What happened?" He was genuinely interested in what happened to me. How could he even tell that something was the matter?

"Got kicked out." Oh my gosh was it hard to talk. I can barely form sentences. I'm not sure that I will be able to tell Tino what happened. What I looked up at his face I could see that he knew what happened. He scooted closer to me and sat in my lap. I gave him a slight smile and hugged him. This is why it's okay to be kicked out of my house. I could never give up my little Tino.

"I'm sorry, Ber. It's all my fault. I'm just so sorry." Tino started to cry. Why would he cry? None of this was his fault none of it. He didn't kick me out of the house, he didn't make my dad a crazy psychopath.

I held him in my arms and we laid down. I didn't know what to do and he obviously didn't know what to say. Eventually he fell asleep. He was curled up in my arms like a little puppy. I didn't think that he could get any cuter. But alas he did. It was really nice to have him sleeping in my arms. What would his mom think though if she walked in and saw us this way? Would she kick me out too? I don't think I could take that. Where would I go?

I tried to move but Tino wouldn't budge. He was just sitting there sleeping. I really hope that she doesn't walk in. I don't want to explain that I wasn't going to intrude on his personal space and I wasn't going to take his virginity away... I'm actually not so sure if he still has it or not. Maybe I should ask him about that later.

My mind started to wander and a few moments later I was asleep. I woke up before Tino and stretched a little, we were still in the same position as we were last night. It's so nice to have someone who like me even though I am terrifying to most everyone else.

Tino woke up at the movement of my stretching. He looked up and smiled at me. "Berwald? What time is it?" He yawned.

"10:00 am. It's Saturday so no classes." Tino smiled at that and whispered a "yay" before finally returning to his slumber on my chest. I can't help it, he's just so precious when he is sleeping. I mean he is when he is awake too don't get me wrong. It's just, I love him so much, I can't even express my feelings for him enough.

I was thinking about him for another hour or so and he finally woke up enough to actually stay awake. That's when it hit him. I had been kicked out of my house.


	2. It only gets Worst

Now I had to explain to Tino everything that had happened when I visited my dad's house. I explained to him hat happened. He didn't say anything though... I wonder what could be going on in his head... I hope that he isn't mad...

When I finish telling him the story, I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see how he took it. Eventually I mustered the strength to look up at him. I saw that he was sorrowful. What do I say, should I even say anything?

"Tino? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's just, how does your dad kick you out? I mean really? What kind of person does that? I can't believe that he would kick his own son to the streets. And how does he expect to ever see you again? What about at your graduation, or wedding?"

"Tino. It's f'ne. I just-" He cut me off.

"Ber! You can't say that it's fine! Your own father kicked you to the curb! I don't know what to say. I need to tell my mom.."

"Nej, you can't."

"Why not?"

"She might not want me t' stay here. Y' know... We're dat'ng. She might not like th't."

"Well, she already knows." What? She already knows? When did Tino tell her? Why didn't she kick me out of her house? I didn't know what to say so I just sat there, looking confused. I kept running through the questions in my mind. I didn't realize that Tino had up and left to tell his mother that I was kicked out of my house. I really didn't want to make a huge deal of this. I didn't know what to do, should I go downstairs, or should I wait up here for Tino to come back up?

I finally decided to go to the bathroom. Maybe I was dreaming. I took a hot shower and when I got out Tino was standing there, happy as can be.

"T'no... Where'd you go?"

"To tell my mom."

"What h'ppened?"

"She said that you could stay here as long as you need too!" Again, I'm speechless, I'm happy that I can stay here but I don't even know what to do anymore. I went downstairs to thank her, she's such a nice lady.

When we were done talking she called Tino down for breakfast. On his way down he fell down the stairs.

"AHH!" He screamed, and he started crying. I ran over to him to see what was wrong; and what did I see? A greenish leg twisted to an inhuman stance, he needed to get to the hospital. His mom came running in.

"Tino! What happened baby?" She looked at his leg and tried to think about what to do.

"I-I-I" He could barely speak, he was crying so hard.

"Let's t'ke him to the h'spit'l." His mother nodded and I picked him up, he was so light, I can't believe that he could get hurt just like that.

"B-B-Ber..." he managed to stutter out in between sobbing into my chest. I held him close, I don't want him to be hurt. I can't bear to see him like this. It's so sad, I just want him to be okay. I held him close in the back seat of his moms company car. We needed to hurry to get to the hospital, I need to know what's wrong.

Tino fell asleep from the pain, I sat next to him in his hospital room. He had a broken leg and a few bruised ribs. He was put in a cast and gat given crutches. I hope he wakes up soon. I want to bring him home. It's 6 am. I've been here all night, his mother had to go to our school to tell them that we were not going to be in today, and to get our homework.

Tino woke up around 8, I hadn't slept yet. I've been up for quite some time. He was loopy from the medication that they had given him, at least he wasn't in pain.

The doctor came in and explained to Tino everything that had happened, and what was wrong. The doctor also explained that he was going to be in the cast for 6 weeks. Tino smiled and didn't say anything. Come to think of it Tino hadn't said anything since he had woken up.

The doctor had left to get the release papers for his mom to sign when she got back. I went over to Tino to see him. I didn't know what to say to him. He looked up and smiled at me, he touched my face lightly and cringed at the sudden pain.

"Tino, y'r mom is going to be h're to take us home."

"Okayyy Ber~!" He was talking in a sort of... sing-song voice.

"Boys, I'm here to take you home. Berwald, I'll let you get Tino back onto his feet." She left the hospital room to get the car up front.

I didn't know what to do to get him dressed, I took off the robe and put his t-shirt on him. His pants wouldn't fit over the cast so I tied my hoodie around his waist so it wouldn't be weird. He was sleeping again, but a lighter sleep, he was snoring. I picked him up and we went back to the house. I brought him upstairs and put him to bed. His mom brought up his crutches and handed me his medicine and a bottle of water. I was to make sure he took the pain killers as soon as he woke up, or made any real movements.

He didn't actually wake up until noon, I handed him the pills and water as soon as he opened his eyes. He didn't take the medication as soon as I gave it to him.

"Tino, you n'd this."

"Why? I'm fine Ber." Obviously he didn't remember yesterday, I guess that's good. I pulled his covers back so he could see that his leg was in the cast, he wasn't in pain yet though, I still need to give him his medicine.

"Nej, you need to take it."

"Ber! I don't need it." This went on for around, 20 minutes, when finally he began to feel the pain in his leg.

"BER! IT HURTS!"

"Ja, I told you that it was g'ng to hurt, T'no." He started to cry quietly, I gave him the medicine, and he touched his cast.

"Can, you help me sit up Ber? And could you hand my that box over there?" I grabbed the box, filled to the brim with permanent markers, and handed them to him, then slowly helped him sit up in his bed. Tino shoved away the blankets and opened the box.

"Berwald! Will you write on my cast? You can take up as much space as you want... I don't really have many other friends at school, but you can sign it!" He smiled and handed me one of the markers. I took it and started writing on the cast. I didn't know what to wrote so I just wrote 'Berwald'.

When I was done, I put the marker back in the box and looked up at Tino. He was staring at me.

"Ber, are you serious? You need to do something more! I want to see a pretty cast. Please? You're my boyfriend! You have to write a little more than just your name." After he put it that way, I guess that I will write a little more than just my name. I drew a dog on it. Tino said that he liked dogs, so I decided that a dog would be a good fit on his cast. Tino then told me that he really loved the dog and wanted more. I drew an entire story on it. I drew panels and covered the cast with simple drawings that weren't even that good.

His mother came up stairs, right as I had finished at around 4pm. She said that dinner would be ready, and I was to go to school tomorrow. Tino isn't allowed to walk on his cast or use his crutches for another week.

An entire week at school, without Tino. I truly hope that I will be able to make it through.

When I arrived at school the following day it wasn't too bad; no one really talked to me, no one looked at me, no one even seemed to notice me. I gathered all of Tino's homework and told all of the teachers that he would be back within the next couple weeks.

When I arrived home, I went straight upstairs to see him. I hope that he was okay; I hope that his day wasn't too dull or anything. He was asleep when I got upstairs, he looked so content. I guess giving him the homework as soon as he wakes, might dampen his mood a bit.

I went downstairs to watch some TV and do some of my homework, if Tino needed he can copy my notes... Come to think of it, I might want to go over them so they are readable when Tino goes to read them.

As I was going through my notes and finishing up my homework, I heard a faint cry.

"Berwald!" Tino, must be awake and be wondering where I am.

"Ja, T'no, I'm here. W's just doing homework d'nstairs."

"Ohhhh, could you hand me that?" He was pointing to his bottle of water and medication. Obviously he was in pain. He never really liked taking pills. I grabbed the items and handed them to my little Tino.

"How was y're day?"

"Good, I'm actually not sure, I slept basically through the whole thing. Mom woke me up to give me some food, then again before she left and she told me that you'd be home soon. I'm still a little tired..." It must be the medicine, Tino is usually a ball of energy... "I hate this stupid cast! It is so itchy! I just want it off! How long do I have to have it Ber?"

"Six weeks."

"SIX WEEKS? That is so long! Why do I have to have it on?"

"So your leg c'n get better." Tino rolled his eyes at me.

"It was a rhetorical question Berwald."

"I have your h'mwork."

"Uhhhg. Do I really have to do homework? I'm already in enough pain as it is." He whined and threw his head back on his pillow. "I just don't want to do anything right now!"

"You can copy m' notes... If you w'nt."

"Really? Just your notes? Can't I copy your homework?"

"Nej, you won't l'rn."

"Please Ber? I've got a broken leg, the least you can do is let me copy your homework! I wont ask again! It's not like it will even matter. I will just copy it then give it right back, I wasn't even there for the lesson. You need to give me the answers! What if I strain myself?..." He was rambling. One thing about Tino is that he can talk ad talk and not have anyone say anything. He could just talk to someone for hours without them making one interjection to the conversation. It was one of the things that I really did enjoy about my precious Tino.

"Nej, Tino, you need to do y'r own work. I c'n help you if y' need it." I was trying to make this work without making him sad. Obviously he didn't care too much. He was a smart kid, if he tried. He was a decent student, he never got into trouble or fights. what Tino needed was a little motivation to do this work.

I left his room and went down to the kitchen to get something. I returned to his room a few moments later wielding an ice cream sundae, Tino's favorite might I add.

"Is that for me?"

"Ja, if you do your w'rk."

"Berwald. I think that I need it now. You know, doing this homework might require a lot of energy..." Obviously he was trying to guilt me into giving it to him. So I did what any normal friend would do. I took a bite from it. If he doesn't do his work, I will eat it. I read that on the internet.

"H'mew'rk first, then ice cream l't'r."

"Fine Berwald." He rolled his eyes then opened up his school book. It wasn't long before he was done. Tino did the homework in about 15 minutes. I handed him the sundae just as it began to melt. He devoured it in a matter of seconds. Tino did have quite the sweet tooth.

It was then when the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs to see who it was. I remembered Tino's mother saying that we had a new neighbor move next door and were to expect him stopping by to greet us; this must be him.

I opened the door and there he was, a tall man.

"Hello. I just moved next door. It's... nice to see you."

"Hello, f'ther."


	3. The Timing is Perfect

There he was. Standing at my front door. Why? My father, the man who disowned me and kicked me out was standing at my front door. I'm not sure what this means is going to happen but I do have a gut feeling that it cannot be good; whatever it is.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Father had always been good at fitting in, changing his accent to where ever he was at the time.

"Ja, come in. H'w are you?" I heard Tino yell my name from upstairs.

"Who was that Berwald? Your roommate?"

"Ja, would you like to m't him?" My father nodded. "Hold on one s'cnd."

I ran upstairs to tell Tino. "M' father is downstairs. Wants to m't you."

"Ber! He'll kill you if he knew we were dating.."

"Ja, I know, he won't f'nd out."

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut." I smiled and kissed Tino on the forhead before going back downstairs to get my father. "Right this way." I led him upstairs to the bedroom. "Tino br'ke his leg, so it's a mess. S'rry."

"That's alright, Berwald, I would just like to meet this roommate of yours." There it was. The way he said roommate stung, it felt like he just stabbed a dagger into my abdomen. I brushed the feeling away and opened the door, Tino was sitting on the bed, smiling.

"Hi! So you're our new neighbor?" Tino reached out his hand for a handshake; Father reached out his hand hesitantly yet shook his hand.

"Yes, I am. I just moved here from a few blocks away. Since my wife died, I needed to get a new place, so I found next door quite suitable."

"Your wife died? I'm so sorry, are you doing well then?"

"Yeah, I am. It's just hard, on me and my family." That was my father, the liar. He didn't like me and he obviously didn't care that my mother was dead. The one person that treated me right my entire childhood, he leaves my last memories of her behind and moves.

"Berwald, why don't you get us something to drink? I'm parched, what about you, Tino?"

"Ummm, sure, Ber, would you mind?"

"Nej, I wouldn't." I went to get the drinks. The only thing going through my head is what conversation is going on upstairs.

"So, you're Tino? How long has Berwald lived here?"

"Not that long, he's a good roommate though."

"Yeah, and I bet you're in love with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, you're dating Berwald, I know that you are, he doesn't have any friends other than his boyfriend. You disgust me. How can you date Berwald? He is a good for nothing, friendless boy. I was astonished that his mother even loved him. He's too quiet and he needs to get it in his head that he doesn't have a chance at the real world."

"No, Berwald is perfect. He is sweet and he understands people. You just don't realize that he is really a nice guy under his terrifying exterior."

"Well, this has been informative, just so you know, I'm going to be telling the Church about this. They will be here to let you know the error of your ways. Obviously you have many." He stood up and left the room, walking down the stairs and out the house. "This isn't the last of me, Berwald." He slammed the door shut, and I went upstairs after making sure that he was not coming back.

"What h'pp'n'd Tino?"

"Y-Your dad. He's just... So, against you, he really hates you." Tino started crying, I went over to him and hugged him.

"It'll be fine," I kissed the top of his head, "I swear." I just hope that he doesn't do anything crazy. Why would he hurt Tino? Just because he likes me?

It was getting late. I grabbed the blankets and threw them atop of Tino, it as later in the year, getting colder, I couldn't have him sick, on top of his leg being broken.

When I woke up it was 3 am. Tino was sound asleep. I got up and looked out side at my fathers new house; windows dark, no sound. It was always so peaceful at this time.

I went to get my jacket on and go for a run, when I got to the door, I felt like I shouldn't go... Something deep inside of me was making my stomach upset. I grabbed the handle and went outside. The crisp air reached my warm face, it felt like bliss. I ran around the block a few times before I came back. I just needed to get out, to think about everything that had happened in the last day.

When I got back to the house it was 5:32, enough time to take a long shower. Tino's mother was in the kitchen working and starting breakfast, I smiled and said hi, then went on upstairs to my own business.

I was in the middle of a shower when I heard a knock on the door, it was Tino. I could see his small silhouette hobble by the shower curtain, he was hopping on one leg, not using his crutches, he brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom. He tried hopping back out but took a while. I was done with my shower but Tino was still in the bathroom.

I peeked out of the shower to see him looking in the closet for something. I grabbed a towel off of the rack and put it around my waist.

"T'no. You okay?" He turned around, eyes red, he had obviously been sobbing. What could I do? What happened? "T'no, what happened?"

"N-nothing... I'm fine. E-everything is alright. It's a-all fine now." Liar, something had happened, I just couldn't figure out what. What was going on? Ever since my father visited everything has been off balance. I wounder if he said anything to Tino?

"Tino, what h'ppn'd?"

"Nothing Ber, nothing." He started to settle down. "Nothing's wrong." He reached up and pulled my head down for a kiss, comforting.

"School is soon. I'll b' back l't'r."

"Do you h-have to go?" I nodded. "Okay, then... I'll see you after school!" Tino smiled wide and I kisses him on the cheek, goodbye. Hopefully by the time I get home from school, everything will be back to normal.

School went well today, no one really talked to me, nothing new. I kept to myself, most all of the day until 7th period, that's when it happened.

"Berwald to the office." The intercom said my name. What was this about? I've never been in trouble, as I walked down the hall I met this kid, Matthias.

"Don't be worried," He scowled, "It'll be fine, I come here all the time!" He ran ahead of me, I didn't like him. That smug face. Uhg, nothing like that to damper a day.

When I got to the office my father was standing near the front desk. Why is he here.

"Berwald, let's go."

"Nej, I can't. Sch'l is still in."

"Berwald, it is a family emergency. We need to talk now." His stern face, the one he always used when I was a kid.

"Okay, f'ther." He led the way, out the front office and into parking lot. Once we got to his car he turned to me.

"Berwald, you cannot date that boy. It's one thing dating him another living with him. You know that you are going to regret this decision. I am giving you one last chance, I will accept you to go back to our house if you leave Tino behind. We can move back to Sweden and you can start over." He looked at me. His eyes burning into my soul.

"Nej, father. I will n't leave Tino. We are g'd together and I d'n't care what you s'y. I am going to l've with Tino and his m'ther. I don't care what you do as l'ng as you don't h'rt Tino."

"Well... I'm sorry that it had to be this way. I'm sorry about the Tino thing. It's going to be... quite the; how do you say it, rollercoaster? for you two. I hope you enjoy your decision and I wish you wouldn't have chosen it. Grandmother is going to be very disappointed in you." There it was, Grandmother, one of the few people who enjoyed my company as a kid.

What did she have to do with this?

"Why are y' bringing gr'ndm'ther in this?"

"Because, you need to know that your actions have consequences. You need to know that you can't do some things, you are forever more cut off from your family, and anyone else. I will take care of this, mark my words, Berwald."

"Father-"

"No, you are not my son, you never have been and you never will be, how can you not see this? My son wouldn't have done this, you did. You disgraced the family name, you ruined me. If anyone back in Sweden finds out about this they will have my head."

"Why? Why c'n't you accept m'?"

"There is nothing good about you, nothing has ever been good since the day you were born. Your mother loved you but I could see right through you, I knew that you were a mistake." Tino's mother was standing by the office door, listening to the entire conversation.

"How can you say that about your son? Your son makes my son happy. You can't just say that he was a mistake, he's perfect the way he is."

"No, he is good for nothing and worthless."

"Berwald, go inside, please. You don't need to hear this sweetie." I walked slowly back inside as I tried to listen to the conversation. I couldn't hear much so I went back to class.

"How can you talk to your son like that? You're his father, you helped raise him, he's staying in my house now, with my son. We treat him better than you ever have."

"I do what I need to, I do what's best for my family, for the church. I know what to do, and I know what is right."

"Is it right to disown your son and tell him that he can never go to Sweden again? He can never see his grandmother? What kind of father are you?"

"I am the kind who knows how to raise a son. I know who Berwald should be and I don't know why he didn't follow in my footsteps. I have been leading our family as good as I possibly could for the last 17 years."

"Did you love your wife?"

"What?"

"Did you love your wife?"

"Yes, of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Berwald said that you didn't even come home when you found out she was dead, you just sent a note. Why wouldn't you come back, even to give Berwald morale support. You're not the father anyone needs."

"Don't tell me what kind of father I am."

"Fine, then I'll tell you that you aren't one at all. What if Berwald didn't have any where to stay after you kicked him out? What if something bad happened? He ran into Tino that night. When your wife died. That's when they became friends."

"Of course. I didn't think he had friends. He doesn't talk to anyone and he doesn't even try to make friends."

"That's where you're wrong. Since Berwald has moved in with me, he and Tino are best friends, and he seems to be talking to a few kids a school every now and again. Does it even matter to you if your son has friends? He's a great student, he makes Tino and I happy. He's a really sweet boy."

"I don't like to talk about him. And he isn't my son. I don't know what that abomination is."

"Abomination? Did you just call Berwald, an abomination? How could you do that?"

"I just am telling you the truth."

"That isn't the truth. Everything that you're saying isn't the truth. You're just a liar, no one is an abomination, not even the worst man in the world. Everyone has their problems and people deal with them in a different way... Why can't you just accept Berwald? He's changed my family, ever since my husband, we hadn't been happy. We hadn't known what it was like with a real man in the house. Tino, he has had a traumatizing last few years. I don't want Berwald to have to deal with anything like it. That's why I was so happy that he came, he brought our little family together, he is family."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Sorry? Why would I be sorry? Everything happens for a reason, and we can't change those reasons. What's done is done and you can't take it back. I hope that you're happy losing your son, but it's what needs to be done. You shouldn't have become a father, obviously you weren't ready. You still aren't. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

That was all he said. Tino's mother told me everything after school. I knew my dad hated me but, that much? How? I was his own flesh and blood, I got into a good school, I got good grades, I only did academic things because I was trying to get him to like me more. Is this was pain feels like? Well, I must say that I am happy that I will not be seeing him again, after all his timing this time, was perfect.


	4. Finally Arrived

Nothing has really happened since the last visit. My father has left us alone, he moved away, I assume back to Sweden, and Tino was finally off of his crutches. He has been back at school for the last few weeks, grades have been up and Christmas was just around the corner, finals are this week, so studying galore.

It's 10pm Friday night, Finals are Monday, Tino is with his study group doing, who knows what, and I'm just setting up for our all nighters. Coffee and books. That's the plan. I hope that Tino's okay. I wonder how his leg is doing?

I started studying whist waiting for Tino, I finished a light Chemistry over view by the time Tino got back home. He got home at almost midnight, obviously exhausted. He begged me if we could start tomorrow since he had already been studying all night with his group. I reluctantly said yes and he went on up to bed. I decided to do another couple overviews before I head off to bed, at least I need to finish math and health.

It took me about 4 hours to finish a light math, I decided that was enough and went up to bed, Tino and I are going to finish the rest together, it'll be fine, we'll finish studying and pass finals.

Like always I woke up before Tino, I woke up at 8am; later than usual but still good enough to have a long day of studying. Tino, still asleep, must have had some night, I hope he didn't drink. Ivan showed up to the study house every once in a while and he brought the alcohol. One things for sure, Tino can not handle his alcohol.

I went downstairs to see Tino's mom. "Hej"

"Oh hi, Berwald! How are you this morning?"

"Good. 'nd you?"

"I'm very well, thank you! Uhhm, how are you anyway? Is everything okay?"

"Ja, why w'ldn't it be?"

"Your father, I know he moved away and all, but how do you feel about everything? Are you okay with it all?"

"Ja, I'm fine. It's b'n fine." She smiled at me.

"Well, good. I don't want you to be in any pain, emotional or physical. Have some pancakes Berwald!" She handed me a plate full of piping hot pancakes.

"Thank you." I smiled and happily took the plate of pancakes from her. She waved goodbye as I sat down to get started on some more studying. I was going at Junior health when Tino came downstairs. He had his hand on his head, obviously in pain.

"Headache?" he nodded. "S't." I got up and motioned to where I was sitting, he sat down and placed his head gently on the table. I went to the bathroom and got some medicine for his apparent hangover. I handed him the pills and a small cup of water. "Take this. Y're hungover."

"No! I am not!" He cringed at the sudden burst. "I've just got a headache."

"Nej." I smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. "Rest, we'll st'dy in an hour."

"Okay." Tino moaned out. Obviously in pain. He must have had it rough. At least he hasn't thrown up yet. As soon as I thought that he ran to the bathroom in the hallway to vomit. Yep, I spoke too soon.

"T'no... You okay?"

"Nooooooo, I'm not," He paused to throw up again. "B-ber."

"Ja?"

"I don't," he vomits again, "feel good."

"It's okay, I'll t'ke care of y'" I picked Tino up and brought him into the living room; we can just study in here.

I went to the kitchen to get the books and start a pot of tea with honey. I heard from Arthur that tea was a very good thing to have when you're not feeling well.

I brought the books and a small table into the living room. I set up Tino's little area and got out all of my note cards. I hope that he will be able to read my handwriting this time. I wrote him a note once in class and he couldn't even read what it said. I have been working on it though, just for my little Tino to be able to read it.

The kettle whistled and I went to get him a mug of hot tea; I added the honey and brought it to him. He hesitantly took it and burnt his tongue on the first drink. Of course he did, it's a normal thing for him to do, it happens every time he tries to take a drink of my coffee. I went out to the kitchen and got an ice-cube.

I brought out the ice-cube and stuck it in his mouth, as it melted I got all of the rest of the study supplies for the weekend. Finals are Monday Tuesday and Wednesday. I plan to have Tino and I ace them.

It's weird... feeling the need to ace my exams. I only ever wanted to ace them to gain my fathers acceptance. Now that he's gone, I don't know who I'm even doing this for. I've always gotten straight A's, I have a 4.0 GPA. I'll most likely get into any college I want. Because of fathers constant hover over my education I am going to be able to do whatever I want... Maybe I took all of this the wrong way. I might actually owe my father in the long run, always making me try my hardest and do my best. I never wanted to let him down, but I ended up doing it anyway, despite my best efforts.

I brushed my thoughts aside, right now I needed to focus on passing the finals. I won't be able to make these up if I fail, and I need all of the A's I can get. Tino sat up feeling well enough to do some kind of studying for the finals. I started to quiz him on the flashcards. Health, one thing that had to be done, now. I don't like health class all that much. Tino, on the other hand, is very intrigued in the class; he loves it. I just don't see how he can love it as much as he does. It's adorable how his eyes light up when he learns something new in the class though.

5 hours later, we finished the Health book. We did a super thorough study on everything there is to know about health. Time for a quick break, lunch that is. Tino's mom made us lunch and left it in the fridge, she was an amazing cook. She made us each a turkey sandwich. It was delicious, absolutely amazing.

We finished lunch rather quickly. Then we went on back to studying, we needed to get the next 7 subjects down in 2 days. Finals are coming up soon, I'm ready for the all nighter to commence, I will make sure that I won't fail, and nor will Tino.

5am and 3 pots of coffee later. I'm still awake and so is Tino, he only had 1 cup and is bouncing off the walls still, I probably should have made a lighter batch for him, I knew he got hyper but, I never thought I'd see him like this.

We finished all of our studies around 9.49 pm on Sunday night. Exhausted we both fell asleep soundly and waited for the next morning, finals are going to be difficult I know that for sure, all of the test keep getting trickier. I would think that the teachers here wouldn't want to trick students like they do, trick answers some are right, some are wrong, it's something that I just don't understand all the way.

Monday morning, the bell rings for our first final, now is the moment of truth, I know that I'm going to do well, I always do, I'm really just worried for Tino, I hope that he's gotten enough sleep for today, what a shame it would be to fall asleep during a final. You aren't allowed to retake these if you mess up the first time. Let's hope that we both pass.

We finished our finals for today, mine were relatively easy, Tino on the other hand, looks like he's stressed beyond beliefs. His hair's everywhere and he doesn't have fingernails anymore.

I grabbed Tino by the arm, he's almost asleep, finals did take it's toll on him. I held his hand and walked him back home, he should just go to sleep, we can review for tomorrows finals later tonight, only 5 more finals to take, tomorrow brings 3 and then Wednesday brings the last 2. We're almost done with first semester.

When we got home he passed out on the couch, he couldn't even make it upstairs to his bed. I'll make him study enough so he can get a full nights sleep tonight.

I got our routine down, I got snacks and I got note cards, Chemistry was tomorrow, that hardest class in school and we were going to pass with flying colors.

He woke up at 5, dinner, we ate, then we dove straight into studying. That's when he told me. His mother was getting re-married and she is pregnant. He also signed us up for the Spring musical. I don't know which one I was more surprised about. I can't even think.. What should I do. I needed to focus on studies but I also need to know what is going on with Tino's mother.

I brushed everything aside, besides the current study topics. We studied Chemistry, I continued to study even after Tino was long asleep. Finally I was pleased with my progress on the final studies. I'm ready to take the tests but, his mother is getting remarried. And she's pregnant. I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong, but does her fiancé know that I'm living with them? I don't want to cause anyone trouble by me being here, I don't even know what to think anymore.

I fell asleep at the desk, thinking. When I woke up I had a crick in my neck and Tino was already awake. I must have overslept, not by much though, considering that Tino's still laying in his bed.

He got up ad scrambled to get his school clothes on, we were running about 10 minuets late. I grabbed my book bag and we ran out of the house and all the way to school, there wasn't any time for breakfast, we just made it to class by the time the bell rung.

As I sat through my finals I couldn't help but think of all of the things that are happening around me, tests, love, angst, Tino's mother kept coming back to my brain though. I wonder if Tino was even supposed to tell me, or if she was just going to tell me herself. I'll just ask Tino after school today.

Finals came and went eventually it was time to go back home, finally.

"Tino, were you s'p'sed to tell me about you mother?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't see why you shouldn't know."

"Okay, I just don't w'nt to cause tr'ble."

"Why would be trouble, Ber?"

"Because she is g'tting remarried."

"It doesn't matter, you live with us. You're good." I smiled at him, its good to have that closure.

We walked home and we went to play videogames, tomorrows finals are physical education and home economics, things that we don't actually need to study for.

Once again Tino brought up the musical, the theme was High School Musical. That Disney movie from 2006. I guess it's something that he always wanted to do. I didn't think much of it. I thought he was just joking; he had to be, right? We played video games until midnight, then we finally decided that it was time for bed, we weren't going to be late again.

After finals we were done, winter break, so many things that we can do. We can do what ever we wanted to do.

Tonight we were to go to dinner with his mother, she said she has a few very important things that we need to know. We were to dress nice and be on our best behaviors.

She said that we were to go by ourselves. We met her and a man at the best restaurant in town. He was tall and skinny, but muscular, he was the English teacher. He was there, we were eating dinner with him, one thing I did know about him is that he wasn't one of the most understanding men around. I'm not sure how he is going to react to Tino and I being together.

But that is for another time.

**A/N: I do not own High School Musical, Disney, Hetalia.**

**Have fun reading! :D Enjoy~ Oh and sorry about the short chapters, I've been busy with getting ready to move and stuff. :( I'll try to make them longer! I swear!**


	5. The Dinner

There we were sitting at a table across from a man that would fail Tino and me if he found out about our secret. I don't want Tino's mother to be upset about it, it seems like she really likes him, I wouldn't want to ruin their bond by being homosexual, it's just not a proper thing to tell people these days. I'm not sure why, but people just aren't very understanding about some peoples' sexual preferences. I'll try to avoid the subject; but if he asks I'm not going to lie, I'll tell him the truth and hope that it doesn't ruin anyones relationship.

We were eating dinner and then the conversations started.

"I didn't know that you and Tino were related!" Our English teacher was a little intrigued about why I was at dinner with Tino and his mother.

"Oh you know we're not related-"

"We're super great friends!" Tino cut me off; obviously he didn't want to ruin his mothers' date either. I'm pretty sure that I can play it off like we're just really good friends. That's not a lie. Tino is my best friend, yet he is also my boyfriend.

While I was thinking about Tino and I, I was kicked underneath the table.

"Mom, could I be excused? I need to go to the bathroom. And Berwald needs to come too..."

"Sure, dear, don't worry, take all of the time that you need." She turned back to Mr. Reginald and continued to converse with him.

Tino got up and grabbed my hand to drag me away. What did he want to talk about. This is something that I had to know, I hope that I didn't offend him.

"Ber. My mom really likes Mr. R. I don't know why and I don't think that she knows that he hates homosexuals. I really don't want him to find out about us and I don't think that he would like her as much if he found out that we were... you know, together."

"Tino, it'll be okay. Your m'm is going to be just fine with him. If he r'lly likes her then he wouldn't care about us." I'm trying to comfort him but I'm not sure that it is going to work out as well as I'm hoping this time. He seems really distraught this time. I really hope that he doesn't have an anxiety attack, that would for sure ruin the mood of his mothers date.

We stayed in the bathroom for a little while. I didn't want to rush out and ruin the mood that was set up prior to us leaving the table. I might just take Tino out, around the town. That's a good idea, I'll tell his mother that we're going to go out since we don't want to ruin their date.

Whilst telling Tino about this my mind trailed off, I was thinking of what would happen if Tino's mother and Mr. Reginald got married. That might be something awful... My dad already hates me more than anything. I don't think that I could live with Tino if they did get married and he hated us for being us.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I just moved and stated school, so that's why this chapter is super short and kinda crappy. Well, I don't own Hetalia, of course~ And I will try to make my chapters better, Uhhg, I feel terrible for letting you guys down. Anyways! I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am!**


End file.
